


Best. Christmas. Ever.

by gootislightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gootislightning/pseuds/gootislightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows it’s stupid, but he asks Derek if he wants to spend Christmas with him and his dad anyway. Of course, he nearly gets a panic attack when he thinks about it later, so Scott -as the bestest of best friends he is- comes up with a solution. Soon, before Stiles even has time to think about it, Christmas with only him and his dad turns into the McCalls and the Hales tagging along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best. Christmas. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Sterek Secret Santa 2014 as a gift to http://stayingputwouldbeablunder.tumblr.com/. English is not my native language, so please do not hesitate to let me know if you find any mistakes. :)

Christmas had always been Stiles’s mom’s favorite time of the year. He guesses that it’s why, when she died, it became so important to him, too. Although his dad totally understands it, Stiles never admitted it out loud. If he did, he would confess that he misses his mom, and it would lead to a long and painful conversation, and Stiles absolutely wants to avoid hurting his dad. So what if he always thinks about how much he misses his mom whenever he sees the Christmas tree? He can deal with it. And maybe that’s how he ends up thinking about Derek, and how lonely he must be without his parents to celebrate Christmas with him.

 

Stiles knows it’s stupid, but he asks Derek if he wants to spend Christmas with him and his dad anyway. Of course, he nearly gets a panic attack when he thinks about it later, so Scott -as the bestest of best friends he is- comes up with a solution. Soon, before Stiles even has time to think about it, Christmas with only him and his dad turns into the McCalls and the Hales tagging along. He’s so relieved he thanks Scott for hours.

 

* * *

 

 

Okay, maybe Christmas seemed a little more exciting in his head, Stiles can admit it. When he pictured it, he imagined everyone having fun, instead of eating quietly in an awkward silence. Even Stiles doesn’t know what to say -which is so weird it leaves him speechless.

“Sooo… How about we play Monopoly?!”, Stiles exclaims suddenly. Never let it be said that he didn’t do anything to save this awful Christmas dinner.

“I’m not playing Monopoly”, Derek  _grumps._

“Why not?! Come on, Derek  _Everyone_ loves Monopoly!”

“I don’t”, Cora shrugs.

“Oh, I see how it is. Everyone in the Hale family is too cool for Monopoly.”

“I like Monopoly”, Peter butts in.

“You don’t count”, Stiles dismisses him. “Fine! No Monopoly, then! We’ll just keep doing nothing because that’s  _so much fun_.”

Stiles sighs, and crosses his arms over his chest. Hey, at least he tried!

“Or… We could play a game of mine”, Cora smirks. Stiles does not like the glint in her eyes. He does not like it at all.

“What game?” Stiles asks, even though he’s not sure he wants to know.

“Spin The Bottle!!!” she shrieks excitedly.

“Now you’re talking!”, Scott exclaims, puppy face and all. And Stiles just looks at him like he’s the world’s biggest traitor because  _really, Scott?_

Okay, so Stiles maybe has a crush on Derek, whatever. It’s not like it really matters, anyway. He knows this isn’t going to happen, and he’s fine with it. Really, he is. He’s used to pining over inaccessible people, it’s fine. But Scott  _knows_ about it, and there’s no way Cora doesn’t, judging by the way she’s looking at him like he’s the most hilarious person in the world right now.

“Yeah, okay,” Derek says and  _what?!_  So Derek is fine with Spin The Bottle but he won’t play Monopoly? This just doesn’t make sense. Unless… _No_. He’s not going there.

“What do you mean, ‘yeah okay’?” Stiles repeats, because  _what?!_

“He means ‘okay’, what do you think it means?” Peter butts in,  _again_.

“Oh, shut up,” Cora, Derek and Stiles say at the same time.

“Why aren’t you with the other adults, by the way?”Scott asks.

“Oh, come on! You guys are so much more fun!” Peter says. “Are you going to play or what?”

“Fine!” Stiles says, and he spins the bottle.

“You know what? Forget it!” Derek says at the same time.

The bottle hasn’t even stopped spinning when Derek surges forward, places his hands on Stiles’s cheeks, and that’s it. Their lips meet for the very first time. Best. Christmas. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and/or comments if you liked it. :)


End file.
